zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XxS3NTRYxX/That's it.
You know what guys? Do you know why ZT is going so downhill lately? Get ready.... We are making it worse. Now I know you feel angry or you think I have no clue of what I'm talking about. Before you go all agro on me, I know what has been happening in ZT lately and I know that you guys want to put a stop to all of the conflicts like collabowriters and trolls.I know that you guys want to be happy in ZT like it used to be,ut if we keep getting involved in every little thing we see then it wil just keep getting worse. First of all, ZT is a game, not life. You guys hold ZT in your heart but you treat ZT like it's your country or something. Second of all, every time someone makes something similar to what someone else made, you guys release your hate and anger on the person. Some of you make prejudice against others as well. Sure they made something similar or they totally copied you. I understand that some people don't know what original means; however, some of those people made their movie in hopes of being appreciated or to fit in like the others. Have you guys ever thought of that? Have you ever thought that your criticism and negativity would affect a lot of new users in ZT or some who just came back to relive their memories and this is how you welcome them? As a kid, I went through alot and I know what it's like to feel criticised and mocked. Trust me, anger and hate won't change them. They will learn soon or they will see that ZT isn't for them and they will. Third of all: Trolls always come on the ZT because they see all of these conflicts and they say: "I came at the right time because now that people are enraged, I can enrage them more!". That's what trolls look for: a place that has a reputation for going through so much and still going throught so much but the cause is the users themselves. Haters are drawn to this too and they will try anything to make you feel bad even if it means breaking the rules. Now trolls and haters expect you to talk back and fight back. DON'T FIGHT BACK. Trolls and haters are like dogs, they bark but they don't actually attack. Just ignore them and keep doing what you're doing. There problem solved! And finally: We should not get involved in everything we see! WHY? The answer is simple. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US!!!! You guys get mad at every conflict and hate you see. That's noisy and you make the problem worse! There is no excuse for that. If it's something against you then defend yourselves but don't keep going. If it goes to far then report your offender. Also, we have to stop using religion and personall beliefs for fighting. Especially the christian members, you guys would go to the offensive and it made the sparks fly even more. Besides, would the Lord have done that? Of course not. The Lord was offended and neglected in many ways but He never did anything against His offenders. In conclusion, my message is GROW UP!!! Only a 10 or 11 year old would do these things like you guys do. If you stop then in time these conflicts will fade away. I understand you like ZT alot, I like it too. ZT is not life, it's just a website to share creative ideas and make your own movies. If you want to make ZT a better place, then stop getting involved in everything you see and just let them be and let every member be. Category:Blog posts